


Kwami OCs

by Mudkip4Life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkip4Life/pseuds/Mudkip4Life
Summary: Kwami OCs, yo!





	Kwami OCs

Tricera: Triceratops Kwami(Triceratops Choker)  
Wishh: Genie Kwami(Genie Lamp)  
Ursa Major: Bear Kwami(Bear Gloves)  
Ursa Minor: Cub Kwami(Cub Gloves)  
Leona: Lioness Kwami(Lioness Crown)  
Imp: Demon Kwami(Demon Ring)  
Halo: Angel Kwami(Angel Ring)  
Gemi n Mini: Gemini Kwamis(Gemini Bracelets)  
Gobby: Goblin Kwami(Goblin Bow)  
Halloo: Pumpkin Kwami(Pumpkin Hat)  
Alii: Alien Kwami(Alien Tie)  
Petaal: Flower Kwami(Flower Hairclip)  
Food: Food Kwami(Food Apron)  
Icee: Winter Kwami(Winter Necklace)  
Fiire: Summer Kwami(Summer Necklace)  
Fiish: Penguin Kwami(Penguin Bowtie)  
Nevermore: Raven Kwami(Raven Pen)  
Candee: Candy Kwami(Candy Choker)  
Midnight: Moon Kwami(Moon Glove)  
Midday: Sun Kwami(Sun Glove)  
Bonezz: Skeleton Kwami(Skeleton Bracelet)  
Hopp: Frog Kwami(Frog Headphones)  
Eyezz: Owl Kwami(Owl Glasses)  
Bamboo: Panda Kwami(Panda Brace)  
Seven Sea: Parrot Kwami(Parrot Eyepatch)  
Shrimpee: Shrimp Kwami(Shrimp Headband)  
Gorii: Gorilla Kwami(Gorilla Gloves)  
Cheety: Cheetah Kwami(Cheetah Glasses)  
Eagle Eye: Eagle Kwami(Eagle Earrings)


End file.
